


Cake Batter

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cake, Don't get locked in a kitchen with your butler, Fluff and Smut, Food, M/M, batter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how a confection can have a snow ball affect (Oneshot, Lemon, Yaoi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Batter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shot, no plot

Ciel sat on the counter of the kitchen licking some chocolate batter off the spatula Sebastian had given him. He watched his butler cleaning up the spill the earl had made only a few moments ago. Ciel bit the plastic utensil; Sebastian should have just given him a taste when he had asked. The earl noticed the chocolate staining his white shirt and grimaced, 'Stupid demon,' he thought.

'Damn brat,' Sebastian thought. He couldn't believe Ciel sometimes. The boy was so impatient, if he had waited twenty, thirty minutes tops; Ciel would have had his little cake. But no, the boy had to be stubborn and demanded the cake in an instant. 'Why did he order me not to be able to make food appear in an flash again?' Sebastian sighed and wiped up the final glob of cake batter. He looked at the boy and saw Ciel licking at the rubber thing. The demon bit his lip at the sight of the boy, 'Damn sexy brat.'

Ciel licked his lips and smiled at the sweet taste. He frowned when he caught sight of the chocolate again, "Sebastian."

The demon looked at the boy, "Yes bocchan?" he asked and walked toward Ciel. He watched the earl point down at the stains and say, "Fix it." Sebastian smiled and went to take off the white shirt.

Ciel gave a fake yawn, "Hurry up Sebastian."

"Yes my lord," Sebastian said and quickly took off the garment. When he was done he folded the shirt and began to move to exit the kitchen. "Sebastian." Said person turned around and looked at the teenager on the counter, "Yes bocchan?"

Ciel smiled and jumped off the counter, he walked toward the demon. He went past Sebastian and locked the kitchen door.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he watched his master. "What are you doing?" the demon asked.

Ciel smiled and patted the seat at the table, "Sit Sebastian."

The butler hesitantly sat down on the chair and watched his half unclothed master stand in front of him, "What's this about bocchan?" His master only smiled and rested his small hands on the arms of the chair.

"Sebastian," the earl started, "I was very disappointed in you not giving me what I wanted today."

The demon smiled and set down the shirt, "Bocchan are you saying I should let you have whatever you please?" The boy nodded at him and giggled, "You're my demon, and you should give me what I want." The demon licked his lips and answered, "But bocchan, your health is very important to me. I can't let you turn into a pig, or even more then you already, now can I?"

Ciel face turned red, "What did you say!" Ciel raised his hand to quickly smacked Sebastian's cheek. The demon caught his hand and gripped it in a vice. Ciel tried to pull away and wiggle out of the grasp, "Let go you assholic demon!"

The butler smiled and stood, "Bocchan I think you need a lesson."

Ciel saw the odd glint in the demon's eyes, "Sebastian let go!"

The demon smiled, "Okay bocchan." He let the boy fall to the floor and looked down at the earl, "Better?"

"You asshole! How dare you just drop me! What the hell is your problem?" the earl stood and looked up at the red eyed man. He shook his head and tried to go for the door.

Sebastian smiled and grabbed the boy around his waist, "Tsk, tsk bocchan. Trying to run away again?"

"Shut up!" Ciel tried to wiggle to get out of the man's arms, "Let go you moron." He gasped as he was pushed against the table. 'Damn it!' Ciel squirmed more but that only caused him to rub against something hard. His blue eye widened, "Oh my God." Ciel blushed, then Sebastian leaned him over the table, 'Calm down Ciel he's just teasing. Sebastian would never do it in the kitchen, it's too open.' Ciel remembered he had locked the door, 'MOTHER FUCKER!' "Bocchan," the hot voice graced the shell of the earl's ear. "S-Sebastian, wait," Ciel tried to buy as much time as he could. Gloved fingers threaded through his hair and undid the eye patch. The satin material fell onto the table silently.

The demon smiled and pinched a nipple of his shirtless master, he purred when he heard the boy gasp. "Bocchan, you started it, you know that don't you?"

"No," Ciel whispered. A hot tongue licked the shell of his ear, slowly. "Sebastian," the boy bucked back into the man's hips, "S-stop, the others." His head went back when the demon kissed the back of his neck, "Damn you." He and Sebastian began to grind into each other, Ciel moaned as the bulge rubbed against his taut ass. Ciel let his head rest on the table in defeat, "Hurry up and do it." A shiver ran down his spine as Sebastian sucked on his ear.

Sebastian licked his lips and smiled, "Yes my lord." The demon pulled back and pulled Ciel's pants and underwear around his knees, "Should I prepare you bocchan?"

Ciel nodded and spread his cheeks with his hands, "Do it before I change my mind about all this."

The butler nodded and took off his gloves. Sebastian licked three of his fingers, making sure that his bocchan saw. He unzipped his pants and pumped his member. Sebastian could see the mismatched eyes clouding in lust.

Ciel bit his lip and whined, "Hurry." He saw the devious smile on the demon's face as the fingers were pulled from the hellish mouth. Ciel closed his eyes. He listened to Sebastian's movement. Ciel bit his lip as one of the fingers entered him, hitting his prostate dead on, "F-fuck," he whispered. His hands rested on the table, his hips tried to move on the appendage. Ciel gasped as a second one entered him. He felt them stretching his walls and twisting every so often, "Damn it Sebastian, I'm going crazy."

The demon licked his lips at the sight of his proud master bending over for him, "Tell me what you want bocchan." Sebastian added the finally finger and leaned over the boy, "Look at me and tell me what you want."

Ciel cracked open his eyes and moan. "I…" his voice stopped working when Sebastian pushed all three fingers on his prostate, "Fuck me! Please just do it!" He wanted to grab the hand when Sebastian pulled his fingers out. Ciel felt the head of the hot cock of the demon push against his tight ring, "S-Sebastian…"

"Bocchan," he hung his head next to Ciel's, "You're so tight."

Ciel groaned as the head slipped into him, "Damn." He felt the rest of the hard organ enter him. Ciel's arm went back to wrap around the demon's neck, "Too big," he whispered and gripped the man's black locks.

Sebastian smiled and slipped fully into the boy, "Thank you… bocchan." He moaned lowly at the tight heat surrounding him, 'So good.'

Ciel looked back at the man, "S-shut up and move," he groaned.

Sebastian smiled and slowly moved out of the boy, "Yes my lord."

Ciel flew to grab the sides of the table as Sebastian humped him, "Yes! Yes! Come on harder!" He felt the demon's hips speed up, Ciel screamed in pleasure, "Yes! Fuck your master! AH!"

Sebastian kissed the boy's neck then bit the soft skin harshly, "Yes Ciel."

Ciel shivered at the sound of his name on the hot voice, "Say my name Sebastian." He raised himself up on his elbows and kissed the man, clumsily, "Please."

"Ciel."

"Yes!"

"Ciel."

"Yes!"

"Ciel!"

"Harder, harder, harder!" the earl screamed, his wish was granted.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!"

"Cumming, I'm Cumming!" the boy gripped onto the table till his knuckles turned white.

"Hold on a minute, I'm almost there, almost there!" the demon reached around and grabbed the boy's hard cock and stroked it, "Fuck!"

Ciel screamed as cum spilled from his tip. His knees buckled and he shook, "YES!"

Sebastian threw his head back and filled his master, feeling the tight walls milk him. He sighed and rested his head on the earl's shoulder. "How was that bocchan?" the demon smiled at the panting boy.

"It was okay, not your best, but okay," Ciel smiled back at his butler.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed one of the boy's round cheeks, "I'll have to try harder at giving you what you want next time, huh."

Ciel giggled, "Be sure you do."


End file.
